


Extra Service Worth a Broken Leg

by fanfiction_swinger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Dirty Talk, Just smut, M/M, Nothing romantic - Freeform, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Top Terushima Yuuji, and an excuse to imagine kuroo in a nurse outfit, anyway that's it... i think. or hope, bcs apparently this position is pretty hot huh, bcs he looks like the open and appreciating type that way, bcs why not????, bisexual yuuji, bruh pls if you actually thinks this actually happens in real hospitals-, degrading calls?, inspired by echo's nurse manga i guess, it's like, just a fling, just. pure filth., like slut or such stuff..., nurse!AU, pls don't read this expecting anything else, should that be in the warning..?, uh, unrealistic depiction of hospital and nurses, uuh i can't really think of any more warnings tho tbh, what do you expect i kinda imagine yuuji like that kind of brash albeit perhaps softie boi, what else i wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_swinger/pseuds/fanfiction_swinger
Summary: Yuuji really thinks he doesn't need to be hospitalized just because of a broken leg. His mother insists though, to put her mind at ease. But really, any complaints died down when he sees the nurses because fuck they're all beauties, and young, and damn those curves. And out of the cute nurses he saw, he has the luck to be assigned to a male nurse, tall, lean, handsome, a perfect guy more or less, really. Oh, he's going to have so much fun with this guy.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Extra Service Worth a Broken Leg

**Author's Note:**

> :))))))))))))))))) i- don't even know what to say anymore except that i'm back with horniness bcs it seems my angst phase has passed and we're back to the horny. i swear i only have these two moods wtf brain. and. to be fair i never dare write outside bokuakaken bcs they are the fic i read most but let's hope i do terushima justice??? i kinda make him the pair here bcs he looks like the type that would respect a fling and be cool with it like ye, k if you're not trying to go beyond the fun. i mean yea perhaps other characters can fit too but i personally think he's the best role for this one so- anyway i kinda like the way i depicts his relationship with his mom, like, got some cool mom there. i'm not sure bout canon tho. i don't think it's mentioned??
> 
> anyway. as i said. this is just. an excuse, really, to fit kuroo into a nurse outfit. i swear i'm obsessing over him in feminine, sexy clothes. and damn my latest obsession is the virgin-killing sweater like mmmmmm with kuroo's height i imagine the sweater would cover little to nothing??? sometime now i'd write him in that outfit. but for now, i present you nurse kuroo. next? who knows what i might provide next.
> 
> enjoy. as always i never read over my writings bcs i don't really like rereading my own writing so apologies if there's any inconsistent grammar or typos or- inappropriate word as in it sounds weird and another word might fit better but i did not remember at the time i write it so
> 
> k thanks enjoy :> i did a small illustration on the nurse outfit and will link it at the end notes.

It's just a broken leg, really. Yuuji thinks his parents are exaggerating, having him spend a night or two in the hospital.

"You're leaving alone, Yuuji. I think it's better to have someone to take care of you. You can't trouble your friends and you know full well we're going to be busy."

Ugh, he's a college student, fod God's sake, he doesn't need anyone babysitting him. But honestly, one look at the hospital's staff got his mouth shut because damn if the nurses aren't young and beautiful. His mother seems to understand him a bit too much because he's sending him a glare that Yuuji looks away to and whistles oh-so-innocently.

And from the flood of beautiful, sexy female nurses he saw on the lobby, he just has the luck to be assigned to a male's nurse. Yuuji sighs but he just hopes it's some young man that can be an eye candy for him. It's a perk of being a bisexual, really. Men, women, doesn't matter, why must he choose when each of them are charming and attractive for him anyway.

Apparently, he does score because the moment the nurse comes in, he can feel his mouth watering. The nurse is _gorgeous_. He's tall, much taller than Yuuji, he's sure, with lean body, enough muscles to makes him look tight here and there, nothing to excessive. His messy hair makes him wonder if it's done on purpose, what does it like to run his hands through the hair, will nightly activities mess with it even more, he wonders how that sharp eyes and seemingly plastered smirk will look like when the nurse is sweating and red-faced, eyes hazy, mouth lax and open-

"-san? Terushima-san?"

Yuuji snaps out of his daydream and finds the nurse's face closer than he expects. He jumps back in reflex but quickly doubles over in pain, hovering over his cast, sharp pain travelling through his nerves as he jostles it a bit excessively.

The nurse is quick to act, holding his back with slight force to prevent him from moving around too much again while the other massaging his thigh softly.

"Please don't move around too much, you're supposed to be recovering here." He frowns, hand on his waist, when the pain has subsided. There's a playful gling in his eyes and they crinkles slightly as a wide grin make its way to his face instead. "Are you blown away by my attractiveness, perhaps?"

Yuuji's face goes red as he stammers, "Wh-" That grin really catches him off guard. Yuuji immediately wondering if he can cross the line between nurse and patient, does he bottom anyway? Fuck, even if he doesn't, he would be glad to be fucked anyway, he's sure the man has a thicker above average and long thing down there underneath the nurse garments.

The nurse laughs and it's ugly, the laugh, that is, but Yuuji melts still because it makes the raven looks softer on the edges and he's much, _much_ prettier this way.

"No need to panic, Terushima-san, I'm just joking. Besides, you're more of the womanizer type, aren't you? I can see it from the way you gawk at the nurses in the lobby." His grin is still plastered on his face and it's doing things to Yuuji's stomach.

Yuuji manages to keep his cool and shrugs instead. "I'm not a picky guy though." He looks up at the nurse, his face turns to a surprise as he blinks at Yuuji. "What should I call you with, anyway?"

The nurse chuckles. "You must have missed it when I said it the first time. It's Kuroo Tetsurou, you can call me Kuroo or Tetsu, or... whatever, really."

"Hm, whatever-san it is."

Kuroo glares at him, a smile is still there though. "Trying to be a smartass, huh, Terushima-san."

Yuuji just grins.

The nurse, Kuroo, turns to look at his leg instead, giving him a view of his ass. It's on the rounder side for a male and he finds himself what it's like to bury his fingers on the flesh-

"-not like there's anything threatening so you can just focus on fully recovering, think of it as a hotel but with a caretaker, I guess." He turns to face Yuuji once again but his pen slips and clatters to the fall. He frowns and turns, bending down to pick it up, and it's premium view as the pants stretch to accomodate the large ass, seemingly a bit too tight. It's over before he knows it and Kuroo continues talking. "You can call me for basically whatever, really, that's what I'm getting paid for anyways and... make sure to not move around too much less you worsen it, okay? You can ask for some medication too if it feels painful, I'm sure we can gige you something but as long as you're not doing anything to it and make sure it's rested, I'm 100% positive you won't be feeling any pain." He ends it with a shrug before grinning again. "So, any questions?"

Yuuji blink and opens his mouth. "So... I can call you for... _whatever_?"

Kuroo nods. "Whatever."

A grin crawls up his face as he deliberately lets his eyes travels lower. "Huh."

The man seems to finally caught on and crosses his arms on his chest. "Oh, you little shit." He cackles. "We're a _hospital_ , okay. Don't you dare lay a finger over any of our girls. I'm sorry but make sure you control your libido the whole time you're here, kid. We don't offer nightly services." He rests his hand on his waist again. "So, is that all?"

Yuuji shrugs and slumps back to the pillow. "Worth asking, I guess."

He laughs softly. Leaning down at Yuuji's personal space, face-to-face at him, he grins. "The female uniforms here are cute, huh?"

Yuuji blinks, leveling his gaze and grins back. "Sexy."

Kuroo laughs once again, holding his stomach. "What an honest kid!" He exhales, calming himself down. "Keep your hands to yourselves, okay. I got other patients to take care of!" He sing-songs as he walks out the room, waving at him.

The whole day was hell. He's stuck in a six-people room, the other beds empty with only another patient at the other corner diagonal of him, near the door. Being in the window does alleviate his boredom slightly but what mostly disturbs him came in the form of Kuroo Tetsurou.

The other patient, a man on his forties and seems to always in need of something, a nasty face as if he's part of the yakuza or mafia pr something. And what's worse is that he's a complete pervert. He's disturbing any female nurses that pass by and oogles at them. He's sure that's probably the only reason why Kuroo is assigned to the room instead of the female nurses but Yuuji's sure that the man, despite his grumpiness when he finds out that it was Kuroo that _came_ instead of any of the female nurses, he still had the nerve to oogle at Kuroo's ass.

But really, the man should have ordered a larger size because the outfit might as well be hugging his form tightly by this point. Yuuji finds himself staring openly everytime Kuroo does an action that highlights his form, really. Kuroo would always catch him staring but Yuuji would just grin instead of looking away because he's unashamed that way. It's not like Kuroo complained or anything because he would send a wink when heading out of the room.

And as the night rolls in, he finds himself slightly bothered by the heat and desire seemingly bubbling underneath all. Not that much that he needs to masturbate (yes, it's gonna be embarrassing if a nurse or even the other patient catches him but really, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, no?

Yuuji sighs and decides to just sleep it off, blanket ending at his waist because he's gonna need the extra coolness.

***

It was deep in the night when he feels himself being enveloped in warmth and wetness- his eyes are wide and he looks down, feeling the heaviness on his legs, he looks down and find the familiar ruffle of messy black hair underneath his blanket.

"Kuroo-san, what-!" He's shushed by the long finger on his lips.

He releases Yuuji's achingly hard cock with pop and rising himself slight, grinning at Yuuji. "You don't want Takahashi-san to find out, don't you?"

Yuuji looks at him confusingly as his eyes raked the older man above him. His eyes travelled lower and he can see the bulge of Kuroo's erection. Kuroo sits up on his waist, his dick pressing on Kuroo's back. Yuuji inhales sharply and gulps audibly when he sees the fabric stopping at Kuroo's thighs, barely covering anything waist below, a gap of skin before it's covered once again by a thigh high sock, the belt on the sock disappears underneath the fabric, leaving it up to the imaginatoon.

Yuuji looks up at the man, the outfit seems to be impossibly one size smaller than his day outfit because Yuuji can see it hugging his form, the muscles slightly more prominent and he can see the erect nipples on Kuroo's chest.

"Kuroo... -san?" He can feel his mouth going dry.

Kuroo grins. "Do you want this, Yuuji?" His voice low and Yuuji can feel the desire at the shaky exhale. Yuuji bit his lip in hesitation. He really doesn't want to miss the opportunity especially with such a tempting meal being offered up right in front of him like this but-

"I can always leave you now, if you want." Kuroo looks down, face seemingly to drop slightly and Yuuji really wants to wipe that look of his face, playing with the hem of his skirt, he continues. "But I'm really horny right now that at this point, I don't think I mind having to do it with Takahashi-san."

Yuuji feels anger flaring up in him at the mention of the perverted old man's name.

"I sure do hope his dick is as good as you, Yuuji", Kuroo lifts the hem of his skirt lightly, and Yuuji is honestly salivating at the show. "It's been awhile since I had a good fuck, I wanna be wrecked real bad", his other hand slides up his stomach and to his chest, "and have a long, thick dick shoved inside of me", his voice shakes and he shudders as his fingers teases his nipple, "and fuck me so hard that I can feel the ache at every step tomorrow." He finishes, rubbing and clenching his cheeks on Yuuji's erection, painfully hard Yuuji feels like he'll burst any moment.

He grabs the flesh of Kuroo's thigh, sliding it back, finding the soft ass and clenching it hard. Kuroo shudders and clenches his hand tight on Yuuji's stomach. "How can I resist when such a pretty, horny nurse lay himself to be eaten inside out like this?" He licked his lip and have his hands roaming under the skirt. He falters and pulls up the skirt. Kuroo chuckles at the enthusiasm Yuuji's showing. " _White_ lace panties?" The lace on Kuroo's skin looked so good. "Are you trying to seduce me by wearing some kind of bride get-up or something?"

Kuroo shrugs. "It's not like everyday I expect a patient that I can play with. Like what you see?" He grins and leans down, capturing Yuuji in a heated kiss, leaving a trail of saliva when they separates. "So, are you going to actually fuck me or what. I'm really close to even fuck myself on anything at this point."

Yuuji grins and plays with his ass. "I didn't know nurses can be this slutty."

"Well, we're human with desires, too." Kuroo grins back.

Yuuji pinches at the cheek and slides the lace panties to the side, his fingers brushing against Kuroo's slicked hole. "Coming prepared, huh?"

"As I said, it's been awhile since I have anything up my ass. I really would not want to give it a go with Takahashi-san but if worse comes to worst and you're not up to it..."

"Ha! I'm not a man to turn down such good meal." Yuuji enters two of his finger in one smooth motion, making Kuroo gasps before putting his hands over his mouth to stop anymore noise, his thighs trembling on Yuuji's side. "With the way you are now, I'm sure you wonder what it feels like to be between Takahashi-san and me, aren't you?" He scissors his finger that's buried deep in Kuroo while uses another hand to pull Kuroo by the nape, pressing him against Yuuji. Kuroo's stuck awkwardly, his clenched hands between him and Yuuji as small noises escape him. Yuuji brings Kuroo's ears right by his mouth and whispers, "He make be a perverted old man but don't you think it'll make a good view? Such a pretty, lewd nurse, getting rammed into like a dog in heat while your mouth is full of my cock, being filled from both ends." Kuroo's eyes widen, unseeing, as the image filled his mind, his mouth open in gasps but he muffles it into Yuuji's chest, breathing hard into the skin, bordering biting into it. He's unconsciously fucking himself on the fingers deep in him, trying to take in _more_ (in which Yuuji slips a third finger in easily), and at the same time seeking friction against Yuuji's erection. Yuuji's voice breaks, "Being used like the slut you are."

Kuroo clenches his eyes shut and bit down into the skin, cracking it, and draws blood as his vision whitens in pleasure, Yuuji's fingers curling deep inside him, hitting his spot just right and perfect and hard, the hand on the small of his back presses their bodies impossibly closer and they're coming together. Kuroo's mind works fast even in the haze of pleasure as he settles a hand over the head of their erections, preventing the white liquid to make a mess beyond their stomach.

Their pants mingle together as Kuroo slowly comes down from the high, sitting up once again and looking dazedly at the cum on his hands. He looks down at Yuuji, locking their eyes, and extends his tongue, making a show as he licks the white clean off his hand. Yuuji gulps and he sees the smirk on Kuroo's face as his member hardens once again on where Kuroo's sitting, right between the cheeks.

"Fuck, you're so sexy, Tetsu. I'll give you what you want", he says, smirking back, because there's no way be backs down from a challenge. Kuroo's demand was to be thoroughly fucked so Yuuji will deliver. With what strength he can gather, he lifts Kuroo enough for his cock to spring to life and releases him, his cock forcing his way into the tight heat and Kuroo lets out a high-pitched " _AH-_ " before catching himself and bites down into his lip. Breaking the skin.

Yuuji is amazed by the amount of coherent thoughts going through the man still despite him looking utterly lost and dazed. Having the thought to prevent their climax messing the sheets or even Yuuji's hospital robe and even now, keeping quiet as to not disturb Takahashi-san. And fuck, they're so loud how does Takahadhi-san is still sleeping?

The excitement of Takahashi-san waking up and either expose them in their most embarrassig state or joining in on wrecking Kuroo- the thought excites him more than he cares to admit and Kuroo gasps.

"How the hell are you getting bigger?" He looks down at him, he wonders if the man can even focuses on Yuuji's face, looking so debauched like that.

Yuuji grins. "Youth." And slams hard right into the man's prostate, relishing on the breathy gasps and the small moans he can't hold in. Yuuji really wants to hear the vocal range the man can let out, but that has to wait for, hopefully, another time. For now, with his inability to really change position lest he disturbs his leg, he'll take what he can get.

"Kh-" Kuroo presses the back of his hand as he's bouncing on Yuuji. "Sto-- _ahh-_ I'm still sen-" Kuroo's words turns into a gasp, " _-itive- a- ah, haa!-_ "

"Oh? But this part here", Yuuji grabs the once again erect dick, "begs to differ it seems."

Kuroo's eyes slitted at Yuuji and a smirk places itself as he clenches and unclenches the sheet. _  
_

Yuuji looks entranced at the man before him. Unconsciously raising one hand to unbutton the man's uniform and revealing his chest. His presented with wide pecs and chocolate brown erect nipples. He lets out a breathy laugh. "I wonder if you can feel it from here too." Grabbing the two buds between his finger and pulls, playing with it, really, rubbing it, pressing down, both with fingers and nails and pulling it, leaving the skin around red and sore. Kuroo's inner wall clenches all the while at that. "Amazing, you're just like a female, Tetsu."

"Sto- gh- _nnn-_ " Kuroo releases the sheet and holds Yuuji's hands on his own, stopping his ministrations. Yuuji pouts slightly but interlaces their fingers anyway without one last hard pinch on the nipple that brings a high-pitched squeal from Kuroo.

Kuroo glares at him through the glassy eyes, face all beet red. He shifts on top of Yuuji, repositioning himself. "Yuuji, _there-_ "

Yuuji slams up as hard as he can, meeting Kuroo who's halfway down with precision each time, creating a rhythym together. Kuroo's back arched beuatifully and Yuuji is presented by a view that would last in his memory for some time as masturbating material because the outfit frames his chest oh so perfectly and the lace panties cling to the erect dick from their previous wetness and he can see his dick going into Kuroo everytime Kuroo bounces up.

"Tetsu, I'm close-"

Kuroo grins and looks down at him, squeezing his hands. _"Fill me up, Yuuji-"_ and Yuuji does so, thick white cum spurting and coating the nurse's insides. Kuroo's inner wall clenches, milking him dry. Kuroo is heaving, as if coming down from a high.

Yuuji looks at Kuroo's limp dick and raises a brow. "Dry?"

Kuroo lets out a small laugh. "Age and stress. Happens sometimes after quite a busy and stressful consecutive shifts." Kuroo's fingers trembling slightly as he buttons up his outfit once again and slides off slowly, leaving Yuuji's limp dick exposed to the cold air. He shifts slightly and does his best to stand on shaky legs, clinging on Yuuji's bed. Tucking Yuuji's pants back in, Kuroo looks erotic still, red faced, hair's messier than usual (Yuuji notes that Kuroo's usual hair _is_ different with his sex hair).

"I can still feel you inside me", the nurse whispers when Yuuji seems to be entraced, simply staring at me. "I'm going to remember you the entire day tomorrow with every step."

Yuuji licks his lip. "Will you be servicing me again tomorrow?"

Kuroo shakes his head. "Nah, we take turns having our fun. Can't have the station left unattended just because we like to play around."

Yuuji pulls the man down towards him, forcing Kuroo to lay beside him. "Stay."

"I can't stay for long."

"It's fine. Every post-sex should have a cuddle session."

Kuroo buries his head to the crook of Yuuji's neck.

"Aren't we really loud, won't Takahashi-san wake up?"

He can feel Kuroo shrugs. "He's a deep sleeper, like- very much so. A friend of mine was so loud I can hear her from the hallway but he slept through it all."

"Huh. So, you do this often?"

"Sometimes. When we're bored or feeling particularly horny."

"Should I expect a beauty to jump me next time?"

Kuroo rises slightly and glares at him. "It's been a while since we have a hot, not straight guy, of course I told the others to back off."

Yuuji chuckles.

Kuroo huffs and lays his head on Yuuji's chest. "I can tell them you're free to take if you want though."

"Are you sulking?"

"No."

"You are, aren't you."

"I'm _not!_ "

"..."

"..."

"Nah, I don't need anyone else, you're perfect, Kuroo-san."

"Hmm."

Kuroo jolts awake. "This is no good, I'm getting sleepy." He detaches himself from Yuuji and sits up at the bed, wincing at the soreness and feeling the cum dribbles out of his hole.

Yuuji stares at him. "Are you going back in this outfit?"

The man grins at him. "I have to say it is quite exciting that someone could probably see catch you at anytime." He leans down to Yuuji's ear. "And I still have your cum in me too."

Yuuji can't help the shudder and grin of excitement. "You're really slutty huh, Kuroo-san. I can't wait for my leg to recover and fuck you so good you'll need to take a day off the next day."

"Oya? Should I be scared?"

Yuuji shrugs and leans back to the pillow.

Kuroo fixes his blanket and sheets, making sure it's not as messy and there's no evidence of their sexual activity left behind. All that done, Kuroo retreats to the curtain, looking at him one last time.

"You know, Takahashi-san is going to be discharged soon. If no one's assigned here, I can be loud next time." Kuroo's smile is meaningful. "I can't wait to take you up on the offer, Terushima-san."

"It's a promise."

They exchanged a smile.

"Good night, Kuroo-san."

Kuroo winks at him and lets go of the curtain, hiding him from sight. "Good night, Terushima-san."

And Yuuji slumps back to his bed, heavy and ready to sleep, content this time. He can't wait for their next nightly endeavors and is going to have so much fun spending the time taking the older man and making sure he's not forgetting Yuuji anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> i thought of including rimming in it with yuuji's tongue piercing bcs it seems yuuji's often depicted with that (was it canon tho, i kinda remember there's a tongue piercing in kinda a manga panel but i'm not sure if it's edited or drawn by an artist instead of the actual manga) and bcs rimming with tongue piercing sounds hot but eh, i thought, nah let's make it a second story from kuroo's perspective but then halfway through the smut i'm like. lol i'm not writing a second story, let's just cram the kinks here. and that one's lost. honestly i did not realize i dig the dirty talk until i was typing this one and was like- wait, thinking back to my previous fic, i swear i think most of them had dirty talk ?? huh. i like it better than i thought huh.
> 
> anyway [here](https://64.media.tumblr.com/369666b33747ebf3812ae16564f06425/7c1a5b1ef2fa5fbd-11/s1280x1920/3f76c44d65173538a0addecdf2744f1373397152.jpg)'s the nurse kuroo i said
> 
> and can i say i'm so proud of this [drawing](https://64.media.tumblr.com/9d962b46144eb6f8f35b2e28bba7a60c/e9f1eaaf07d7ee75-ff/s1280x1920/ef79659dfe96056fe35701f6a9a583bb85ddb3be.jpg) for kuroo's birthday :>>>>>> i finally have a profpic in all my simping social media bcs of this yay


End file.
